pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gaeen
Gaeen jest bossem pojawiajacym się we wszystkich częściach serii gier "Patapon".thumb|Portret Gaeena (brak ozdób na jego "policzku") Opis thumb|Wskazówka o Gaeenie Gaeen, tytułowany Władcą Gór, oraz Kamiennym Goliatem, to wielki, kamienny robot, wybudowany przez Zigotonów jako strażnik ich terytoriów. Chociaż jest maszyną, po części jest w nim coś z żywej istoty, w tym jej wola... Jego wzorcem był starożytny robot Dogaeen.thumb|Wyłączony Gaeen na Zigotońskim terytorium Wygląd Gaeen ma humanoidlane kształty, jest bardzo przygarbiony i ma wąskie biodra i małe nóżki. Jego paszcza jest szeroko rozwarta, a z niej wystaje długi, pomarańczowy ozór. Jego olbrzymie, ciężkie łapska mają ostre, pomarańczowe palce, zaciśnięte jak pięści. Całe ciało przyozdobione jest niezbyt finezyjnymi pomarańczowymi wzorami. Jego oczy (oko?) są dosyć duże, w przeciwieństwie do tęczówki.thumb|Gaeen z symbolem na łapie, opętany przez Arcybiesa Historia Gaeen jest bossem fabularnym w pierwszej i ostatniej części trylogii, w "Patapon 2" jest bossem dodatkowym, występującym tylko w Paraget. Patapon W Patapon Gaeen jest strażnikiem Zigotońskiego terytorium, stoi na straży od niepamiętnych czasów. Choć służy Zigotonom, jest dziełem pradawnej cywilizacji, zapewne tej samej, która wybudowała Dogaeena. Gdy Pataponi wkroczyli na Zigotońskie tereny i pokonali ich fortyfikacje, na ich drodze stanął Gaeen. Musimy się z nim zmierzyć w misji Lord of the Mountains, która po pierwszym przejściu zmienia nazwę na "Stone Goliath Gaeen".thumb|Bitewne Jajo (ang. Battle Egg) Gaeena Patapon 2 W Patapon 2: DonChaka Gaeen nie pojawia się w świecie Pataponów. Walki z nim toczy Heros i Komupony w Paraget, posługując się jego Bitewnym Jajem, zdobywanym od Dogaeena. Paraget powtarza bitwę, stoczoną z Kamiennym Goliatem na Zigotońskim terytorium.thumb|Gaeen obok Arcybiesa w Wieży Czystości Patapon 3 W Patapon 3 Gaeen został odbudowany i wykorzystany przez Arcybiesa Czystości, który przeznaczył go na swoje medium. Miał on w chwili zagrożenia zostać przejęty przez biesa i pozwolić mu dosłownie zgnieść Pataponów. Bies również przyszykował sobie następcę; Dogaeena. Walka z Kamiennym Goliatem toczy się w misji Arcybies Czystości, której nie da się powtórzyć. Akcja toczy się w Wieży Czystości.thumb|Statua Gaeena Oprócz tego w trójce można też postawić sobie w Kryjówce statuę przedstawiającą Gaeena - można ją kupić w Sklepie Srebrnego Hoshipona. Łupy Wprowadzony w Zachwianie lub zabity Gaeen wyrzuca pojedynczy przedmiot (w przypadku waluty jest to drobna ilość). Łupy zdobywane od Kamiennego Goliata prezentują się następująco: Patapon = Jest to jedyna część, w której Gaeen wyrzuca urozmaicone łupy; z reguły są to Ka-ching lub różne materiały (minerały, drewno, lub stopy metali). Rzadziej trafiają się elementy ekwipunku (zwykle średniej jakości), w tym unikatowy róg. Poza tym podczas pierwszej walki wyrzuca on Pamięć Dekapona (ang. Dekapon's Memory), przedmiot odblokowujący jedną z klas.thumb|Róg Dogaeena (ang. Dogaeen's Horn) *'Ka-Ching' *'Kamień' (ang. Stone, minerał poziomu pierwszego) *'Twarde Żelazo' (ang. Hard Iron, minerał poziomu drugiego) *'Ruda Tytanu' (ang. Titanium Ore, minerał poziomu trzeciego) *(Rzadko)' Mitril ' (ang. Mytheerial, minerał poziomu czwartego) *'Rdzawy/Zabłocony Stop' (ang. Blunt/Sloppy Alloy, stop metalu poziomu pierwszego) *'Twardy Stop' (ang. Hard Alloy, stop metalu poziomu drugiego) *'Wspaniały Stop' (ang. Awesome Alloy, stop metalu poziomu trzeciego) *(Bardzo rzadko) Magiczny Stop (ang. Magic Alloy, stop metalu poziomu czwartego) *(Rzadko) Stalowa Włócznia (ang. Steel Spear, broń) *(Rzadko) Stalowa Maczuga (ang. Steel Mace, broń) *(Rzadko) Stalowy Hełm (ang. Steel Helm, element ekwipunku) *(Rzadko) Hełm Siły (ang. Strenght Helm, element ekwipunku) *(Bardzo rzadko) Róg Dogaeena (ang. Dogaeen's Horn, broń) *(Tylko na pierwszym poziomie) Pamięć Dekapona (ang. Dekapon's Memory, przedmiot odblokowujący klasę) |-|Patapon 2= W tej części Gaeen wyrzuca tylko jeden rodzaj łupu (ponieważ ów boss pojawia się tylko w świecie Paraget): *'Parachi' Natomiast po walce z nim z jego Bitewnego Jaja można przy ołtarzu DonChaka wygrać maski, Komupona i materiały (minerały), a nawet (przy grze wieloosobowej) elementy Ekwipunku Znanego. Za zdobyte Parachi można kupić/wylosować kolejne minerały lub rozmienić je na Ka-ching. |-|Patapon 3= W trójce Gaeen (podobnie jak inni bossowie) nie wyrzuca niczego wprowadzony w Zachwianie. Dopiero zabity (pokonuje się go tylko raz) wyrzuca pojedynczy przedmiot: *'Klucz' Taktyka *Gaeen jest dość groźnym przeciwnikiem, ale jeśli umiemy wprawnie unikać jego ataków, staje się łatwy do zabicia. *Wszystkich jego ataków można uniknąć piosenką uniku PonPata. *Jego słabością jest niska odporność na Zachwianie. Nastawienie się na ten Efekt Statusu może zapewnić znaczącą przewagę.thumb|Gaeen traci siły *Jest natomiast odporny na Podpalenie i Trafienie Krytyczne. *W "Patapon 3" został zaliczony do golemów (przeciwników pokrytych skorupami), zatem broń od tego typu stworów (np. sztylet Crablessa czy włócznia Kieł Dokaknela) działają też na niego.thumb|Gaeen z popękanym pancerzem; stracił dużo Punktów Życia *Kiedy w "Patapon" lub "Patapon 2" ryknie, unosząc łapy nad głową i pochylając się nad Pataponami oznacza to, że wycofuje się na dużą odległość i trzeba za nim pójść. *Kiedy straci dużo Zdrowia zacznie co jakiś czas otwierać szeroko paszczę i kręcić okiem. Oznacza to, że niewiele mu do śmierci. *Jego stan Zdrowia można też ocenić po pęknięciach na głowie i łapach. *Może pojawić się błąd, że podczas szykowania Orania żołnierze zostaną przyklejeni do jego dłoni, ale gdy stwór ruszy do przodu odczepią się od niego. *Podczas szykowania Skoku Gaeen staje się znacznie bardziej odporny na Zachwianie. Ataki i umiejętności Gaeen dysponuje następującymi atakami i umiejętnościami: Patapon= W tej części Gaeen nie atakuje zbyt silnie; wszystkich jego ataków można ponadto łatwo uniknąć. Porażenie Laserem thumb|Gaeen szykuje Porażenie Laserem (po prawej atak) Gaeen wyprostuje się, spojrzy w niebo, jego oczy zaczną migać, po czym strzeli z paszczy laserem, przesuwając promieniem po ziemi przed sobą. Ten atak zadaje niskie obrażenia i może Podpalić. Skuteczną obroną może być piosenka PonPata, jednak pozwoli uniknąć ataku tylko, gdy stoimy daleko od bestii. Obrona ChakaChaka także jest skuteczna (choć nie blokuje wszystkich obrażeń). Oranie thumb|Gaeen szykuje Zebranie i Wyrzucenie (po prawej atak) Gaeen wbije łapy w ziemię, zacznie lekko drżeć, a po chwili ruszy do przodu, orając ziemię łapami, oraz zbierając na trafionych Pataponów. Po kilku krokach gwałtownie podniesie łapy, zadając średnie obrażenia i wyrzucając złapanych żołnierzy daleko. ChakaChaka spowoduje zadanie mniejszych obrażeń, za to PonPata pozwoli bezpiecznie uniknąć obrażeń. Uderzenie Łapami thumb|Gaeen szykuje Uderzenie Łapami (po prawej atak) Robot podniesie łapy za siebie, zacznie się lekko kiwać, po czym błyskawicznie uderzy nimi w ziemię przed sobą. Ten atak zadaje trafionym jednostkom wysokie obrażenia i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Piosenka ChakaChaka nie jest zbyt opłacalna (tylko zmniejszy obrażenia), za to unik PonPata zadziała znakomicie. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Idąc przed siebie Gaeen odepchnie trafionych Pataponów, którzy wejdą mu w drogę. Wbrew pozorom, nie czyni on im w ten sposób żadnej krzywdy (jedynie zmienia pozycję armii, cofając ją do tyłu). Dlatego Zdeptania nie trzeba unikać; marsz golema można jednak powstrzymać, wprowadzając go w Zachwianie lub Usypiając. |-|Patapon 2= W dwójce ataki Gaeena są różne; dwa z nich są słabe i niewiele robią, a dwa są bardzo potężne. Porażenie Laserem thumb|Gaeen szykuje Porażenie Laserem (po prawej atak) Gaeen wyprostuje się, spojrzy w niebo, zacznie dygotać, jego oczy zaczną migać, po czym strzeli z paszczy laserem, sunąc jego promieniem przed sobą. Ten atak zadaje niskie-średnie obrażenia i lekko Podpala. Najlepszym unikiem jest skok DonDon; PonPata zadziała tylko, gdy stoimy z daleka od potwora. Obrona ChakaChaka jest mniej opłacalna (zablokuje tylko część obrażeń). Oranie thumb|Gaeen szykuje Zebranie i Wyrzucenie (po prawej atak)Golem wbije czubki łap w ziemię, zacznie lekko drżeć, po czym ruszy do przodu, orając ziemię dłońmi, oraz zbierając natrafionych Pataponów. Po kilku krokach gwałtownie podniesie łapy, zadając średnie obrażenia i wyrzucając złapanych żołnierzy daleko. ChakaChaka spowoduje zadanie mniejszych obrażeń, za to DonDon i PonPata pozwolą bezpiecznie uniknąć wszelkich efektów Orania. Uderzenie Łapami thumb|Gaeen szykuje Uderzenie Łapami (po prawej atak)Robot podniesie ręce za siebie, zacznie się lekko kiwać, a po chwili błyskawicznie uderzy łapami w ziemię przed sobą zadając uderzonym jednostkom wysokie obrażenia i wprowadzając je w Zachwianie. Najlepszą reakcją jest piosenka PonPata; ChakaChaka jest mało efektywne (tylko zmniejszy otrzymane obrażenia). Skok DonDon jest nieskuteczny (żołnierze zostaną trafieni łapami w powietrzu). Skok (Atak od poziomu 10.) Gaeen pochyli się, odchyli łapska do tyłu, zacznie się uchylać (przez czas przygotowywania będzie niewrażliwy na Zachwianie), po czym skoczy przed siebie, miażdżąc bohaterów swą masą. Atak ten zadaje wysokie obrażenia, Odrzuca i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Piosenka ChakaChaka jest mało efektywna (tylko zmniejszy otrzymane obrażenia), a skok DonDon nic nie da (żołnierze zderzą się z golemem w powietrzu). Jedynym unikiem jest piosenka PonPata. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Gdy Kamienny Goliat zmierza do przodu, powoli odpycha staranowane jednostki. Nie czyni im to żadnej szkody, tylko cofa ich pozycję do tyłu. Zdeptania nie trzeba unikać, i tak jedyną metodą powstrzymania potwora jest wprowadzenie go w Zachwianie, lub Zamrożenie czy Uśpienie go. |-|Patapon 3= W tej części ataki Gaeena mają normalnie siłę podobną do tej z części pierwszej. Dysponuje jednak nową umiejętnością bierną, która daje mu trochę mocy.thumb|Gaeen szykuje Porażenie Laserem (po prawej atak; widać błąd, iż laser emitowany jest nie z paszczy, a z policzka potwora) Porażenie Laserem Gaeen wyprostuje się, spojrzy w sufit, zacznie dygotać a jego oczy zaczynają migać, po czym strzeli z paszczy promieniem, sunąc nim po podłodze przed sobą. Ten atak zadaje niskie obrażenia, wprowadza w Zachwianie i Podpala trafione na ziemi jednostki. PonPata pozwoli uniknąć ataku tylko gdy stoimy daleko od bestii, ChakaChaka spowoduje zadanie praktycznie żadnych (ale jakichś) obrażeń, więc najlepiej unikać go za pomocą piosenki DonDon (promień nic nie zrobi jednostkom będącym w powietrzu). Oranie thumb|Gaeen szykuje Zebranie i Wyrzucenie (po prawej atak)(Atak wykonywany bardzo rzadko) Gaeen wbije palce w ziemię, zacznie lekko drżeć, a po chwili ruszy do przodu, orając ziemię łapami, oraz zbierając natrafionych Pataponów, zaś po paru krokach gwałtownie podniesie łapy, zadając średnie obrażenia, wprowadzając w Zachwianie i wyrzucając złapanych żołnierzy daleko. ChakaChaka spowoduje zadanie mniejszych obrażeń, za to skok DonDon i unik PonPata pozwolą bezpiecznie uniknąć obrażeń. Uderzenie Łapami thumb|Gaeen szykuje Uderzenie Łapami Robot podniesie ręce za siebie, będzie stał drżąc, po czym błyskawicznie uderzy nimi w ziemię przed sobą, zadając uderzonym Pataponom niskie-średnie obrażenia, i wprowadzając ich w Zachwianie. Dzięki piosence ChakaChaka zmniejszymy obrażenia, ale najrozsądniej jest zagrać PonPata. DonDon nic nie da, bo robot w takim wypadku uderzy Pataponów w powietrzu. Szał thumb|Gaeen wycofuje się (w "Patapon 3" tym zachowaniem zaczyna się Szał)(Umiejętność bierna) Po stracie około 75% zdrowia Gaeen zachowa się, jakby chciał się wycofać (ryknie, pochylając się i podnosząc łapy nad łeb) i od tej chwili zaprzestanie przygotowywania ataków, czyli atakować będzie niespodziewanie. Dodatkowo otrzymywać będzie nieco zmniejszone obrażenia. W Szale zadaje dużo niższe obrażenia (ale Efekty Statusu działają równie silnie co normalnie). Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Idąc przed siebie Gaeen z każdym krokiem Odrzuci zdeptane jednostki, wprowadzi je w Zachwianie i zada im niskie obrażenia. Dojdzie do tego cofniecie pozycji drużyny do tyłu. (W Szale Kamienny Goliat chodzi dużo szybciej.) Aby uniknąć Zdeptania wystarczy zachować dystans dzielący nas od robota, lub posłużyć się dowolną piosenką obronną. Można też powstrzymać jego marsz poprzez wprowadzenie go w Zachwianie, Zamrożenie go lub Uśpienie robota. Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Golemy Kategoria:Maszyny Kategoria:Byty z metalu